


Summer Day Outing

by hyakuiro



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-09
Updated: 2011-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-14 14:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyakuiro/pseuds/hyakuiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team goes on an outing; Suyama and Sakaeguchi loiter at the back, and Tajima has questionable taste in footwear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Day Outing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [factorielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/factorielle/gifts).



Hi factorielle!

I've never noticed this pairing before, but ever since you mentioned it in your prompts, I went back and re-read the manga and bam! How could I have missed it all along?! XDD

Anyway, I had the feeling that you were more hoping to get fic instead of art, so please forgive me for not being able to write... instead, I hope you'll contend with pseudo cut-out characters in front of doodle-ly backgrounds and prompt #2 fail? ^^;


End file.
